


Bonfire Night

by Rubyliz1981



Category: Berena - Fandom, Holby City, Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe - Fandom, lesbian - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyliz1981/pseuds/Rubyliz1981
Summary: Set when Serena & Bernie were just friends... but getting much much closer & Serena invites Bernie round for fireworks with Jason & Celia...





	1. Chapter 1

Jason was excited... his Auntie Serena had agreed to have a small bonfire on Saturday night in the garden and he was going to invite his new girlfriend Celia to join them. He had begun knocking on doors around the estate to ask for any spare firewood and was asked in by Mrs Wilson at number five for a 'nice cup of tea'.

He didn't really do small talk but politely listened to his neighbour explain how the garden wasn't being cared for at the moment after her husband's sudden death last year and how Jason could pick out whatever wood he liked from the bottom end of the large garden where the apple trees were.

Jason was kind by nature and offered to come and help her sometime next week after work to sort it all out. She smiled at him and nodded, knowing Serena quite well as she had lived there for years but not this kind young man who now lived with her. 

Serena was busy making soup after dinner that evening in the kitchen... it was an Autumn ritual that her mother had always done and now the weather was getting colder, crisper and damp she thought it was a good opportunity to use some of the excellent root vegetables that Jason had been growing in his small plot outside and make something delicious...

He plodded downstairs to make a cup of tea and stood against the worktop while the kettle was boiling... watching Serena stir the large saucepan on the stove and smiling at the amazing aroma now filling the kitchen.

She raised her right eyebrow at him in apprehension at what her loveable nephew was thinking and he began to chat away while pouring out two steaming mugs of tea... one for each of them.

"You know Auntie Serena... I think you should invite a date to our bonfire at the weekend...". Serena looked at him fairly suspiciously... "Why would I do that Jason...?". He explained kindly that if she wanted to fall in love again, she needed to date people and Robbie had been completely off the scene for a few weeks now...

She nodded uncomfortably and smiled at him knowing he only had the best intentions here... "Can I invite Bernie?". He nodded kindly... he was not oblivious to how his Auntie looked at Doctor Bernie Wolfe. He himself liked her... she was interesting and kind to him. Jason also knew that Bernie liked women and he was not unsure that his Auntie wouldn't be interested... he thought she would be if Bernie made the first move. He would definitely try and help this little situation along a bit if he could...

It was the next day... mid morning and Bernie had been typing away at her computer in the office for a good half an hour. She sipped at her lukewarm coffee and smiled when Serena walked in wearing her scrubs from being in surgery for the last hour. She watched her sit down and shut her eyes for a minute, obviously feeling tired and ready for a break.

She looked up again when Serena started to speak... more of a whisper really... "Would you like to come over on Saturday for a small bonfire and fireworks we are having... if you are free of course and would like to?". Serena knew she was stuttering here... why did she always get like this around Bernie... it was frustrating. She realised Bernie was looking at her cautiously trying to work her out.

Serena continued... "Jason said I should ask a date..." she blushed and stood up going over to one of the filing cabinet drawers for her spare clothes to change into.

Bernie wasn't sure what was going on here... Serena was asking her on a date...? Was she? or did she just want her to join them because she didn't want to ask a date...?

"So... would you like to come...?" Serena cleared her throat awkwardly and pulled her scrub top off quickly leaving Bernie not knowing where to look... Serena was stood there in a black lacy bra with her back to her pulling on her silk camisole and shirt combination she always wore for work.

"Umm... yes of course... lovely..." Bernie thought she sounded really uncomfortable but Serena hadn't noticed... she smiled her dazzling grin at her, leaving the office to do the ward round.

It was later on in the day when they were both back in the office, actually at the same time and chatting about various patients when there was a lull in the conversation and Bernie looked at Serena from under her messy blonde fringe. Serena held the eye contact and swallowed... neither looked away... 

"So... what can I bring on Saturday?" Bernie was almost whispering and Serena smiled at her... "Just yourself... no need to bring anything... it will just be us and Jason with his girlfriend Celia...". Bernie felt brave and went for it.... "So he asked you to bring a date?". Serena laughed... "Yes... I guess he did but I would like you to come... I love spending time with you Bernie...".

Bernie grinned at her and got up casually out of her chair collecting her things together to head home... "I love spending time with you too Serena... thank you for the invite again... I would love to come but i'm bringing the fireworks... no arguments...". Serena smiled at her again... she always smiled at Bernie... well most of the time unless they were in disagreement over patient treatment options but that was very rare these days. "Thank you... that's very generous of you... see you tomorrow then, have a good evening...".

Bernie beamed at her and shut the door behind her on her way out already feeling nervous about Saturday... she wondered why she felt this depth of nerves... she had found friends attractive before but this feeling... this feeling for Serena went very deep, she knew that and she wasn't sure how to get back from the intense feelings that had crept up on her slowly out of seemingly nowhere and now it was all she could think about...

Serena and Jason were eating their evening meal together in the kitchen and discussing the food for Saturday evening. Jason wanted hot dogs which Serena agreed to but she also fancied making her posh chilli... she knew Bernie loved it and had complemented her when she had been round for dinner one night after work fairly recently. She always wanted to impress Bernie... she knew this... it wasn't news to her... to see Bernie smile or laugh over something she had done or said melted Serena's heart and made her feel alive... vibrant... whole....

She finished clearing away and filling up the dishwasher as Jason left to play on his computer upstairs. She picked up her mobile off the table to go through into the lounge to relax for a while when she noticed a text had come through in the last few minutes... 'Looking forward to Saturday, got the fireworks, they will be fantastic... I will set them off for you, see you tomorrow, B x'.

Serena grinned... this was something they had been doing more of lately... just texting each other and it felt so lovely, Serena wanted it never to stop... she got butterflies when Bernie's name flashed up on her phone and that is how she knew she was falling for her friend...

She wasn't oblivious to how she had been feeling lately around Bernie and although Serena had sometimes pulled her best flirting moves out of the bag... Bernie seemed to either 1. Not have a clue or if she did... 2. Was not taking it on board and dismissing it as Serena just being Serena... a complete flirt...

She took some headache pills to hopefully cure her now pounding head... knocking back a cold glass of water from the bathroom and sitting on the edge of her bed to reply to Bernie... she felt nervous but wanted to test the waters here a little...

'Looking forward to Saturday too :) thank you for getting the fireworks... you always seem to know just what to say and do... do you know how special you are... S x'.

Bernie dropped her mobile on the kitchen floor after reading Serena's text... what did she mean... she was special? As in more than a friend... special? Bernie felt a surge of butterflies in her stomach and poured herself a large whiskey, finishing off an email she was sending and turned the tv on in the background as she thought about what to reply... the bonfire at Serena's was the day after tomorrow and she definitely felt something building between them even though she had thought Serena was straight.

She had been down this road before... thinking people were one thing and then they had gone and shocked her so just maybe....? She shook her head and planned what to type back... 'I'm not special Serena, you are the special one, are you ok... tipsy? :) x'.

Serena smiled at Bernie's text as she got out of her long, hot soak in the bath and wrapped herself in a large, soft towel drying off the droplets of water on her skin and padding through to her bedroom, putting her silk pyjamas on. She laughed as she typed out the following back to Bernie... 'Absolutely sober... you are special, off to bed now, see you tomorrow ;) x'.

Bernie blinked twice reading the text... ok Serena was definitely flirting with her... two could play at this... she typed back... 'Yes see you tomorrow ;) sweetdreams xx'.

The following day they shyly avoided each other.... neither knew why really just that there was a tension there between them. After getting through their long shifts and surgeries they ended up in Albie's with Fletch and Raf for a quick after shift drink. Raf was complaining about his dire lack of a love life and Fletch was moaning about the kids... usual sorts of conversation topics.

Fletch had been drinking before Serena and Bernie had got there and he was feeling chatty wanting to know what sort of women Bernie went for. Bernie looked at Serena with an 'I'm sorry about this' look... she looked completely embarrassed... but Serena just shook her head kindly and smiled indicating it was fine...

"So... who in here would be your type Bern.... can't imagine you being single long..." Fletch was being quite loud now and Bernie just looked down into her wine glass not really listening... she wanted the floor to open up... this was not something she wanted to talk about... at all... especially in front of Serena.

"Yes Bernie... blondes or brunettes?" Raf was joining in now and Serena was extremely interested in Bernie's response to this question!! "Umm brunette..." Bernie got up to go to the bar and they all waited until she sat back down with drinks to carry on with the interrogation... "So anyone in here who would be your type?" Fletch still wasn't letting this go...

"Umm maybe..." Bernie was looking anywhere but at Serena Campbell who she could tell was looking intensely at her. She took a deep breath to relax and continued to enjoy her glass of wine.

"Ooooh Bernie likes someone in here..." Raf was not letting this go and Bernie gave him a strong look as if to say... 'Please drop it'. He got the hint and stopped... Serena however was looking round the pub... she knew Bernie well and it was obvious that Bernie liked someone in here from the way she had reacted. She felt disappointed... it wasn't going to be her then... why did she feel like this... Serena was getting beyond frustrated at how her emotions were getting out of her control on this one... Bernie Wolfe who had suddenly lodged herself in her heart and wasn't shifting anytime soon.

It was 6.30pm on Bonfire night... the next evening... and Serena was busy in the kitchen while Jason and Celia were relaxing in the lounge... holding hands and chatting away happily. There was a quiet knock on the door and Jason jumped up immediately to answer it leaving Celia watching the tv. 

"Hello Bernie..." Jason let her into the hall with the large boxes of fireworks she was carrying and he looked so excited at seeing them. He hadn't had fireworks since... he couldn't remember... "Hi Jason... how are you?" Bernie put the boxes down on the floor near the stairs and followed him through to where Serena was stirring her chilli on the stove. Bernie had been at Serena's home quite a few times before but never had she felt nerves like this... god she felt slightly sick...

Serena turned round at the sound of voices and smiled shyly at Bernie who she noticed was looking particularly gorgeous... she took in her tight dark jeans, fitted wool jacket and checked scarf. She had obviously made an effort and Serena felt her cheeks flush. She went over to Bernie and kissed her cheek lightly... "Hi...".

Bernie smiled at her and pointed to the hallway where the fireworks were. Serena went to take a look and was overwhelmed with just how many Bernie had bought. They must have cost a fortune. She looked at Bernie who this time did not hold her eye contact and looked down at her shoes awkwardly. 

"Can I get you a drink...?" Serena was now back in the kitchen and pouring some wine into her best glasses. Bernie nodded and indicated she would like a glass of wine too. Jason and Celia came through to the kitchen to help with the food and then Jason went out to light the bonfire. He had managed to get quite a lot of wood in the end from the neighbours and Bernie went with him outside to help.

Celia was pottering about with Serena and Serena thought how good she was for Jason and that she was a kind person. They took the things through outside to the decking area that Serena had been overseeing for months as her project and that was finally finished! She smiled at Bernie helping Jason with the fire and took another sip of her wine feeling nervous and thinking she would need a few more glasses to steady her butterflies throughout the evening.

Bernie came back to join her and they watched as Jason and Celia settled round the table and relaxed eating their hotdogs and watching the bonfire. "This is lovely...." Bernie grinned at Serena and Serena stepped slightly closer suddenly being hit in her senses by Bernie's perfume... light, subtle but very 'Bernie' and it made Serena catch her breath. "It is... thank you for coming... can't wait to see the fireworks you have bought...". Bernie grinned at her again... "Only the best for Serena Campbell..." Serena swatted her arm playfully and Bernie touched her arm back holding it there... Serena breathing deeply and staring into Bernie's eyes.

The moment was broken by Jason wanting to know if they were both going to hurry up and come and join them. Serena giggled quietly and nodded saying that she needed to fetch out the rest of the food first and Bernie went to sit next to him feeling a bit flustered by the way Serena had been just this second looking at her... right into her eyes... my god... she felt all sorts of things at once... possibility? desire... hope... she wanted to seduce her that minute and show her how she felt but was beyond cautious and sat quietly listening to Jason and Celia talk about how good the sausages were and what they were going to watch on tv later.

Serena returned and sat close to Bernie while they ate. Bernie noticed that she had cooked the chilli that she had loved a few weeks ago and made a sweet comment about it which made Serena blush and Jason point out how she had gone all red! "Yes... thank you Jason... it's very hot with the... bonfire..." Serena was beyond mortified. God... Bernie would know that she made her flush with attraction and that she... well was... oh god...

Bernie went to help Jason fetch the desserts from the kitchen and Jason pulled her to one side beside the large oak table in the centre and asked her what her intentions were... 

"Excuse me...?" Bernie gulped and wasn't understanding what Jason was getting at. "I mean are you going to ask Auntie Serena out... I know she wants you too...". Bernie just stared at him. "Umm Jason... your Auntie and I are close friends... i'm not sure what else you are getting at...". He grinned at her... "You like girls don't you... women... well... Auntie Serena is a woman and she likes you... a lot... I know she does... you should ask her out properly... she would say yes".

Bernie shook her head... "Serena doesn't see me like that Jason... just as a close friend." Jason shook his head again and smiled... "I see the way she looks at you... she likes you... loves you even... you need to take the lead though... she wouldn't want to embarrass herself Bernie if she got it wrong...". Bernie got the hint and nodded quietly leaving the kitchen and going back outside but instead of going back to the table where Serena was sat with Celia looking at the bonfire, she stood leaning her head back against the wall and sighed... staring at Serena Campbell in the moonlight and feeling that she was completely in love with this woman... her best friend.

Serena realised that Bernie hadn't come to sit down and looked over to where she was stood by her back door and was slightly concerned as Bernie looked really deep in thought. She made her way over to her and smiled... "Are you ok?". Bernie nodded and smiled back... "Ready for some fireworks?". Serena grinned and Bernie took that as a yes, going to fetch the boxes to set up for all of them to watch.

Serena sat next to Jason casually and watched as Bernie leaned over in her tight jeans to set the fireworks up. She felt her cheeks flush pink and tried to pull herself together, she wanted this woman and she was pretty sure Bernie wanted her too... like that... she hoped anyway... very much... with all her heart actually... she suddenly realised what Bernie Wolfe really meant to her.

Celia and Jason adored the fireworks and stood holding hands loosely. Whizzes of bright colours filled the sky and exploded... creating a colour extravaganza which Serena was completely impressed with too. Bernie must have spent a fortune on them and she felt her heart swell at the generous side of Bernie who was so kind and thoughtful.

When the mini display was over... Bernie came to join them smiling... "Did you enjoy that...?". Jason and Celia nodded eagerly while Serena just grinned shyly and reached for her hand... "It was wonderful... thank you so much... just gorgeous". Bernie went to remove her hand quickly but Serena held onto it and laced their fingers together.

Bernie's breath hitched and Jason noticed what was happening nodding to Celia to leave them both to it and head inside with him. 

Serena held onto Bernie's hand tightly stroking it with her thumb slowly and smiling at her. Bernie couldn't speak for fear she would say or do something ridiculous or inappropriate. Serena pulled her by the hand (now that Jason and Celia had disappeared!) to the wall by the back door into the dark shadow out of the garden light and whispered something very quietly which Bernie couldn't make out...

She squeezed Serena's cold fingers tightly... "What did you say...?" she whispered. Serena squeezed back and whispered again... "What has taken you so long Bernie Wolfe...". Bernie felt her head spin as she was aware of Serena pressing herself against her and staring at her lips longingly...

Bernie froze slightly and didn't move. Serena moved closer still and nuzzled her nose gently against Bernie's. Bernie stopped breathing as Serena pressed her soft lips against hers deepening it quickly and more intensely until they were lost in kissing each other... slowly exploring and then more frantically... pulling at each others clothing...

Bernie pulled away gently... "Serena..." she whispered as Serena was slightly shaking and looking back at her shyly. "I'm sorry Bernie... I shouldn't have done that..." Serena wasn't too sure of what she was saying or who she actually was anymore after a kiss like that... life altering in her book...

 Bernie gazed into her eyes... "Don't be sorry if you mean it...". Serena held her breath and leaned back in capturing Bernie's lips into another hot kiss and moaning at the same time. Bernie sunk into Serena's loving arms and they began to relax into it... Serena pushing Bernie against the wall and stroking her cold cheek with her thumb.

"My... my..." Bernie pulled away and grinned at her and Serena looked utterly embarrassed. "No.. no... please continue..." Bernie winked at her and Serena grinned. This time Bernie reached for her waist and moved in for another kiss, her arms around Serena pulling her close and moving to kiss her neck sensually making Serena gasp.

Fireworks went off in the distance and they both felt excited... desire and hope for this new development between them... Serena was thinking she wished Bernie would just lead her upstairs right now but Bernie wasn't like that... if this was real and she had a feeling it was... it was going to be special and mean the world to both of them... would they go there together or would Serena or actually Bernie decide the next morning it was all a huge mistake....?


	2. Chapter 2

Bernie pulled Serena gently by the hand to follow her inside... Serena grinned to herself in the dark... "What are you doing.. ?" she whispered. "Getting you warm... you feel frozen..." Bernie lead her through the conservatory into the kitchen where it was warm and private as Jason and Celia were occupying the lounge.

Bernie looked at Serena shyly while still holding her hand and moved closer... "So... how long have you wanted to do that for?" she grinned and stroked Serena's cheek softly...

"Oh.. a while..." Serena couldn't wait any longer and her lips were on Bernie's again... firm, warm... very slow this time exploring her mouth with her tongue sensually...

Bernie gasped and they gradually moved back towards the nearest wall for support as Serena this time moved Bernie back gently... pressing her body against her and kissing her deeper... more intensely...

Bernie broke the kiss... she needed some air! "Come upstairs..." Serena whispered while playing with Bernie's fingers and giving her a seductive look. Bernie shook her head... "I can't... as much as I want to... Serena..." Bernie looked away awkwardly and Serena kissed her again...

"Why not...?" she groaned slightly louder into her mouth as the kiss finished...

"I'm not going to sleep with you tonight Serena... we've only just kissed for the first time..." Bernie spoke shyly and held Serena's waist gently for reassurance that she wanted her but also didn't want to rush things...

Serena rolled her eyes affectionately and giggled slightly... "Ok... fair point... you do want to though?".

Bernie pushed her back against the wall again... hotly... "Oh god yes..." she kissed her deeply and pulled Serena's backside to her firmly making Serena groan... "Oh god...". Bernie stepped back and Serena grinned... "Totally as I thought... amazing". Bernie's cheeks flushed pink and they nuzzled against each other reaching for the others hand just as Jason appeared to make some drinks...

Bernie looked completely embarrassed but he just grinned... looking between them with amusement... "So have you kissed then?".

Serena laughed and nodded... her eyes sparkling with excitement... just as Bernie looked awkwardly at her.

"Rightio... good" and with that he grabbed a couple of cans of coke from the fridge and left the room to get back to Celia...

Bernie reached for Serena's hand again... "What is it you want... Serena... I know you haven't... you know with a woman before... is it what you want... with me?".

Serena nodded firmly pulling her into a snug embrace... "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you Bernie for a while now... you are who I ache for... in my heart... it hurts without you... I need you by my side if you'll have me and we don't need to rush things... physically ok... I think I love you...".

Bernie's face broke into a gorgeous wide smile..."I love you too Serena..." she whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

A week had passed and they had both been working long, tiring day shifts... luckily by each others side.... but hadn't had the opportunity to progress their relationship any further... even though Serena had tried her hardest a couple of times to sneak Bernie into the lockable stock cupboard for a quick kiss...

Bernie would certainly not do that on work territory though so Serena had been getting quite frustrated but of course falling deeper in love with Bernie Wolfe... who in fact was driving her to the edge of crazy...

Bernie herself was incredibly nervous... she knew what Serena wanted... she was no idiot... but the thought of taking her clothes off in front of Serena Campbell left her brain in a puddled mess... a shaking, bumbling mess if she was frank with herself.

She knew Serena would expect her to take the lead when it happened between them and at this moment in time she hadn't got the nerve... but she did of course want to spend as much time as she could with the woman who was edging herself further and further deep inside her fragile heart...

They were sat together in the office quietly, finishing off their shifts... it was Thursday now and Serena wanted to know that she would be seeing more of Bernie over the weekend... 

"Bernie..." she slightly whispered as she shut down her computer and located her smart leather bag under the desk. 

Bernie looked up shyly... when Serena said her name it made her knees feel weak...

Serena was aware of Bernie looking at her intensely and continued what she wanted to say... " Will you have dinner with me tomorrow night...?" there... she had said it... she had asked Bernie out...

Bernie grinned her shy lopsided smile that made Serena forget all her trains of thought and said firmly but quietly... "I would love to Serena... you choose where but i'll pick you up".

Serena nodded beaming at her... both then back to work talk as they left for the day but to their own homes... both disappointed to not be with each other anymore but more than looking forward to their evening ahead tomorrow...

Bernie had just got out of a steaming hot shower a while later... she was just finishing drying herself and pulling on clean navy pyjamas when her phone flashed indicating a text message...

She picked up her mobile from the bed where it had been tossed before her shower and she saw it was from Serena and smiled.. ' I miss you x'.

Bernie's heart fluttered with butterflies and typed back... 'I miss you more x' sighing and getting into her bed.

She was just settling under the covers with a cup of tea and the latest medical journal perched on her lap when her phone flashed again... 'So tomorrow is our first date? I think we are missing each other the same! X'

Bernie grinned turning over awkwardly to find a more comfortable position before typing back... 'No miss you more Serena, yes first date tomorrow, are you nervous? X'.

Serena was laying in bed herself with the radio on in the background and a cup of Earl Grey by her bedside... typing back... 'I am actually terrified... sorry... this first date may be the most important first date I have ever been on... are you nervous? X'.

Bernie was shaking slightly in bed now she felt so worried... but she realised that if Serena knew just how nervous she was it wouldn't help things along tomorrow evening... not that she was planning to move things too fast tomorrow, she needed for them to take their time... there was just too much to lose...

She sighed to herself and typed back... 'I'm nervous too... obviously... we should take our time with things... make sure it is what you want... no pressure... X'.

Serena read Bernie's text and rolled her eyes grinning... what did she have to do to get Bernie Wolfe into her bed... she sighed again taking a quick sip of her tea before typing back... 'Bernie... what do I have to say or do for you to believe that I want you... all of you in every way you want to give to me... no doubts at all what I want... ball is in your court ok... until tomorrow... Xx'.

Bernie laughed to herself... god.. Serena was totally hot and practically begging to... well... yes... that... mmm... she tossed and turned feeling her cheeks burning up thinking about it...

Eventually she typed back... 'Goodnight Serena, I can't wait for our date tomorrow, do you know I love you, all of you, sweetdreams Xx'.

Serena grinned at Bernie's reply and her heart swelled... she typed back dreamily... 'Can't wait either, you are gorgeous, you know I love you too Xx'.


	4. Chapter 4

Bernie was just handing over her patients to Raf to make sure she finished work on time... she had a date to get ready for and not just any date... her first official date with Serena...

Serena had been off on leave so Bernie hadn't seen her at work today but they had texted each other a couple of times which always made Bernie smile shyly at the screen on her phone... type a message back and then put it in her bag grinning each time it happened...

She eventually got into her flat, showered and changed... she had decided late last night what to wear and was going with her skinny newish black jeans and dark green shirt... more dressy than she would usually wear to go out for dinner but she knew it looked nice and she felt comfortable in it.

Serena was pacing in her bedroom filled with nerves... she always acted confidently but that's what it was this time... an act... she felt like her legs were trembling as she pulled on new underwear after a long, hot soak in her en suite.

She put on her smartest black trousers, a lacy burgundy shirt and a black dressy wrap to finish off her look... classy and stylish was what she was going for and she hoped Bernie would think she looked nice...

Bernie left her flat on time to pick Serena up... as she drove across town she felt intense butterflies surge in her stomach and she actually felt a little sick if she was honest with herself... the traffic lights changed to green as she hummed to the radio in the background but her mind was only thinking one thing... would she have to take her clothes off tonight...

Serena answered her door to see Bernie standing there looking awkward but smiling at her... "Hi..." she was blushing...

Serena called to Jason upstairs that she was going now and Bernie heard his loud reply of... 'Have a great evening' which she thought was kind of him.

They set off for the Italian restaurant that had excellent reviews quite near the hospital... the roads were much quieter now and Bernie pulled up slowly in the small car park. Serena got out cautiously and smiled at a very nervous looking Bernie over the top of the car.

Once they were seated by the waiter at a candlelit table in the corner Serena started to relax a little more and she began to ask Bernie more about her childhood and family...

Bernie felt she could open up to Serena and be honest... her family were quite unique after all and although she had lost both parents in the last couple of years... both to cancer in the end... she was proud of her roots and background.

She in turn wanted to know all about Serena's family background and they chatted away over red wine and luxurious pasta... both enjoying themselves immensely in the moment...

They shared Italian ice creams for dessert... Serena wanting cappuccino and Bernie insisting on true vanilla both self conscious though about licking their spoons in front of the other... which Bernie felt her cheeks burn bright red at. Serena just gave her an interesting look and smiled to herself looking down at the dish in front of her and finishing her portion...

Bernie went to pay but Serena wouldn't hear of it as she had been the one to suggest the dinner in the first place. Bernie insisted on paying the tip to the waiter who had been excellent and then they made their way to Bernie's car slowly... aware of the nerves they were both feeling and the heavy anticipation crackling between them...

"Would you like to come to my place for coffee?" Bernie stuttered. Serena reached over to place her hand on Bernie's thigh and just nodded without saying a word...

They parked outside Bernie's flat and Bernie held her hand as they walked to the entrance where the smart front door was in the building and she showed Serena inside... taking good care of her by taking her wrap from her and showing her where to sit down comfortably while she made the coffees.

Serena looked around nervously and tried to relax... she felt herself shaking though and took some quiet deep breaths while Bernie made the drinks and came back over to sit beside her...

She grinned at Serena and looked at her intensely... they both moved at the same time to hold each others hand and Bernie pulled Serena gently to her so they were now cuddling... Serena's head resting lightly on Bernie's chest.

Bernie played with Serena's fingers gently... carefully and kissed her hair... Serena turning awkwardly to look up at Bernie under her dark lashes and smiling at her...

Serena felt brave and traced her finger under the edge of Bernie's shirt very slowly while still giving her an intense look. Bernie nodded and leaned in to kiss her firmly... sensually on the lips... taking her time to make Serena feel thoroughly kissed and adored.

Serena deepened the kiss exploring Bernie's beautiful, sensual mouth with her tongue caressing it with her own... Bernie gasped and pulled away...

"I can't...." she whispered, got up abruptly and headed for her bathroom that was just off from the small hallway.

Serena just watched her go... her own heart sinking and feeling heavy.. what was wrong with Bernie? Didn't she want this? She took several deep breaths and got up... smoothing down her clothes out of nerves and walking towards the door she knew Bernie was behind pretending to use the toilet.

She sat down on her side of the door and leaned her head back against it..  breathing heavily and trying to listen to what Bernie was doing in there... nothing by the sound of it.. 

 "Bernie..." she whispered but there was no answer just the sound of Bernie breathing as heavily herself as Serena was...

"Bernie..." she tried again... "Why can't you...?". She waited for Bernie to answer but nothing...

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me so you may as well spit it out..." Serena heard a brief laugh from behind the door and then a sigh... "I can't actually take my clothes off in front of you..  Serena... far too nervous.. "'

Serena laughed... "Ok... you don't have to if you aren't ready... I just wanted you to know that I want to...  I am ready to go there with you..  I love you Bernie.. ".

Bernie opened the door slowly and smiled shyly...  "I love you too... what though... what if you don't like it... with me...  I don't think I could handle that and get over it... Serena...".

Serena took both of Bernie's hands in her own and smiled....  "I want you so badly... I ache to hold you and for you to show me what I have been missing... " she winked and continued removing her shirt...

"Bernie... seriously we can wait... and... if you want to stop me removing my clothes you are going to have to make me... ". She shrugged her trousers off and silk camisole under her shirt and stood in front of Bernie in just her underwear trying to put Bernie at ease...

Bernie leaned forward smiling and kissed Serena's lips gently... reaching round pulling her closer to unhook her silky bra which fell down and off quickly leaving Bernie gasping with a grin... "I think I will be ok...." before leaning back in for another sensual kiss....


End file.
